Lazos fraternos
by Pryselle de Orion
Summary: Tras la llegada del Kyoto de Garuda al Inframundo, uno de sus camaradas, Vermeer de Grifo desconfía claramente de él al ser un antiguo Santo del Santuario. A Pandora le desagrada la hostilidad entre ambos y presiona al Juez para que entierren el hacha de guerra. Vermeer/Suikyô. YAOI


_**LAZOS FRATERNOS**_

Vermeer & Suikyô

Tenía que reconocer que la petición de la Heraldo de su Señor, Pandora, no le resultó grata bajo ninguna de las circunstancias. ¿Cómo podía tomarse una situación semejante de forma tan comedida? Y encima le indicó, no, le EXIGIÓ, a él, que también debía prestarse a los conspiraciones que se traía aquel ser innoble. El traidor.

Sí. Un traidor que se había atrevido a presentarse como uno de los fieles servidores de su Señor. Y no uno cualquiera, no. Si no que se presentaba como uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo. La élite de las huestes de Hades. ¿Acaso los dioses estaban poniendo a prueba su intelecto? De ninguna de las maneras podría creer nunca que, un santo ateniense, pudiera servir contra el que siempre ha sido el principal enemigo de esa diosa impía a la que sirven.

De entre todos los cuerpos disponibles que hay en el mundo. Millones de ellos para elegir y no pudo ser otro que uno de esos sucios y despreciables sujetos que se atrevían a interponerse en los deseos del más puro de los seres, contra su amo Hades.

Esos eran los pensamientos de la Estrella Celestial de la Nobleza, Vermeer de Grifo, en el camino que separaba su residencia de su destino, el palacio de Antenora.

Después de todo, al no considerarlo como su compañero, eso lo convertía en un invitado (aunque ingrato) en el submundo y él, Vermeer, era el señor de Ptolomea. Debía dar ejemplo de cómo ser un buen anfitrión. Y precisamente "eso", era algo que no se le daba nada mal.

A Suikyô no le sorprendió del todo recibir la petición de su par para "entablar lazos fraternos". Darse una oportunidad para volver a comenzar, esta vez con mejor pie. No creyó ni una sola palabra de las escritas en esa nota de falsa cortesía. El juez le dejó muy claro desde el primer momento que no le gustaba, haciéndole sentir su agresivo cosmos sin importarle quién más repara en ello. Esto tenía que ser cosa de ella, la doncella negra. Pandora.

Nunca le importó. No era a él a quien tenía que rendir cuentas, por lo que lidiar con la hostilidad del Grifo simplemente era una pequeña molestia a la que tendría que acomodarse.

Pero debía reconocer que el rubio, realmente, parecía haber sido honesto cuando dijo de empezar de nuevo. Durante la comida no se mostró tan rudo como lo había tratado antes, pues siempre que llegaban a un momento tenso en su conversación, el mismo Vermeer añadía algún comentario para reconducir el tema a tonos más agradables. Suikyô se sintió más relajado pero sin terminar nunca de confiarse. Había algo en su actitud rapaz que lo obligaba a estar alerta.

Tras abandonar el comedor, lo escoltó a otra estancia del palacio, ésta más acogedora, para continuar con la velada.

─Debo reconocer que lo noto en ti.

A Suikyô le pilló completamente desprevenido el tener a Vermeer susurrándole al oído. Pero trató de no caer en su provocación pensando que así se iría a sentar en alguno de los sofás. Siguió sirviendo las bebidas.

Pero el Grifo no se retiró, todo lo contrario. Se colocó detrás de su camarada, haciendo rozar su pecho con la espalda del otro. Le cogió suavemente de la cadera con ambas manos y le dio un suave beso en el lado derecho del cuello.

─Lo noto… la _masei_ … estás aquí ─murmuró lentamente.

El espectro de Garuda se estremeció al sentir el contacto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro izquierdo de Vermeer. Él también lo notaba. Una extraña sensación que le hacía sentir una familiaridad ancestral con su interlocutor. Cosa que, de cierto modo, lo inquietó. Pues sabía que éste sólo sentía es más puro de los desprecios hacia él. Aún así, no podía dejar de sentir cierta excitación al tenerlo tan cerca.

Vermeer le cogió de un brazo y le dio la vuelta para poderlo mirar a los ojos. Se encontraron mirándose directamente unos segundos.

─Vamos ─Suikyo fue el primero en retirar la vista ─. En los sofás estaremos más cómodos.

Cogió las dos copas, en las que sirvió el vino y las colocó en una mesa baja, tomando asiento después. Miró al otro, que no se había movido del lugar donde lo dejó y sólo lo observaba con una sonrisa ladeada.

Finalmente lo siguió. Pero en vez de ocupar el lugar que su anfitrión le dispuso, en el sofá del al lado, para que más o menos estuvieran en frente mientras charlaban, prefirió sentarse en el mismo que él. Muy cerca.

La estrella celestial del Heroísmo actúo haciendo caso omiso. Cogió su copa y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

─Si lo prefieres, te puedo servir otra cosa ─. Dijo mientras daba un trago ─sólo tienes que decirme qué quieres beber.

Como respuesta sólo tuvo obtuvo una cálida sonrisa.

Suikyo sintió la mano izquierda de Vermeer sobre su pecho, mientras la mirada de sus ojos se intensificaba. El Grifo comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, sintiendo la suavidad de su túnica. La mano bajó, despacio, hasta el ombligo y volvió a subir.

─No es necesario ─. Le contestó finalmente. Con la derecha cogió la copa que tenía Suikyo y lo dio un pequeño trago. Tras él, volvió su mirada a su compañero y le dio de beber, acerco las cabezas.

─Hermano, ¿lo sientes tú también? ¿Sientes lo próximo que está la venida de nuestro amo? ─. En vez de esperar una respuesta, Vermeer atrapó los labios entreabiertos del otro con los suyos, siendo muy bien recibido su acto.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en un dulce intercambio de saliva, sus labios chocaron, sus dientes dieron pequeños mordisquitos.

Suikyo tenía la respiración acelerada, intentando coger un poco de aire mientras Vermeer lo miraba, acariciando su nariz con la propia, para a continuación levantarse.

Dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y cogió la otra, la que iba a ser para él. La acercó a los labios de su compañero de armas. Después él también bebió. Le dio un par de besos, paso a la mejilla izquierda y se entretuvo en el cuello dándole besos y cortas lamidas.

─Sí. Lo noto ─Suikyô habló con una voz entrecortada ─ansío el momento en que mi Señor purifique este mundo contaminado por la impiedad humana.

Vermeer lo miró extasiado. Tiró la copa al suelo y se dispuso a retirarle la túnica a su compañero, admirar su esbelto y atlético cuerpo, y recorrerlo con labios y lengua, empezando por el cuello.

El antiguo santo de Plata se estremecía de placer ante las atenciones de su compañero.

Ambos decidieron que, al menos por el momento, se tomarían una tregua

"Más le vale a ese infeliz buscarme por algo importante". Vermeer descendía las escaleras de Antenora dirección a su propia morada. El agitado cosmos de un espectro, Mi-Yan de Rana, le estaba requiriendo con urgencia desde hacía ya un tiempo largo. En otras circunstancias ni se molestaría en atender el llamado de un ser tan insignificante como aquel cuando andaba en menesteres más agradables, pero estaba en espera de de la respuesta un encargo que le encomendó y seguramente ya le traía noticias.

"Bueno, tampoco es el fin del mundo" se dijo para sí el juez mientras se sonría… Había confirmado sus temores, sí. Suikyo no podía ser considerado uno de los suyos, pues sin duda seguía siendo "El santo de Plata".

Pero él nunca se ha considerado un soldado insubordinado, por lo que a pesar de todo seguiría compartiendo lazos fraternales con el que había usurpado el lugar de su verdadero hermano, el auténtico Rey Garuda. A él ese traidor no lo iba poder engañar.

"Un _sacrificio_ … por mi Señor". Sí, lo tendría que volver a hacer porque, sin duda, el aperitivo le supo más que apetecible al Titiritero.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
